Wellbores are drilled into the earth for a variety of purposes including accessing hydrocarbon bearing formations. A variety of downhole tools may be used within a wellbore in connection with accessing and extracting such hydrocarbons. Throughout the process, it may become necessary to isolate sections of the wellbore as well as guide the direction of the wellbore.
Plugs may be used to isolate a section of the wellbore or provide guidance to redirect the wellbore. The plugs may be made of cement to create a hydraulic seal. The cement plug may be set on top of other wellbore fluids. Support tools may be used to prevent the cement from interacting with the wellbore fluid and assist in creating a hydraulic seal.